Generally, a curtain airbag is to protect a driver and passengers from a side collision of a vehicle and has a structure in which when gas of an inflator is exploded by a collision signal, a curtain airbag is expanded by the exploded gas.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a curtain airbag for a vehicle according to the related art, in which a front side of an inflator 30 is inserted into an inlet 13 of an airbag cushion 10 and a fixed member 70 fixes the inflator 30 and the inlet 13, enclosing outsides of the inflator 30 and the inlet 13. Further, a rear side of the inflator 30 is supported to a bracket 50 and the bracket 50 is supported to a vehicle body.
However, in the case of the structure as described above, when air is injected into a body part 11 of the airbag cushion 10 at a high pressure by the inflator 30, the fixed member 70 positioned at the front side thereof does not overcome a pressure generated from the inflator 30 and is separated from the inflator 30 along with the inlet 13 and thus the airbag cushion 10 is not normally unfolded, such that the passengers may not be efficiently protected.
Therefore, a need exists for an assembling apparatus of a curtain airbag capable of safely and effectively protecting passengers by preventing an inflator from separating from an airbag cushion so as to normally unfold the airbag cushion, when there is a need to unfold the airbag cushion.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.